<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Clock by BrownandBlonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188643">Body Clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde'>BrownandBlonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soriku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.</p><p>All the Destiny Islanders reunite for a sleepover, but Sora cannot sleep. He decides to wake up Riku for company.</p><p>Kink: Exhibitionism. Interrupted Intimacy. Coprophilia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were having a sleep over at Kairis  house. They chose Kairis house because due to her father being the mayor, he had one of the largest homes on Destiny islands, and therefore Kairi had one if the largest bedrooms.</p><p>Kairi had arranged the sleep over because she was the only one of the trio that was still in contact with their old friends, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, who had also been invited. </p><p>It was in effort to reunite them, reminisce and hopefully rekindle their friendship with Sora and Riku, as all of them barely remembered eachother. </p><p>It had gone fairly well. It was the first time in years that Sora and Riku hadn't spent the night with talking animals.</p><p>Selphie was in charge of the school newspaper and was so popular at school that she created the slang. Tidus and Wakka had taken up sports besides fighting, and were planning to move to the city to start careers as professional blitzball players. They had all done very well for themselves. </p><p>Sora and Riku however, couldn't contribute much to the catch-up conversations. They had been deeply involved in a war that couldn't be spoken about, in effort to preserve 'The World Order', for years. Their best friends were a dog, a duck and a mouse.</p><p>Sora cooked dinner for everyone that evening and he was highly praised, but when they got to the topic of swapping recipes, Sora mentioned that a rat had taught Sora how to cook, so even that wasn't relatable. </p><p>They watched movies. They played board games. They ate dinner. They ate junk food.</p><p>Despite the occasional drawn out silences when Sora and Riku said anything they didn't realise was weird, because they were magic users but Destiny islands didn't have magic users, it went pretty well by the time they settled down for bed.</p><p>Usually Selphie shared the bed with Kairi, but that night Sora had been offered a place in the bed. Selphie, who knew Kairi had feelings for him, was fine with this and was okay with sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor with the others.</p><p>But Soras feelings for Kairi were not as strong as they used to be, and it felt quite awkward for him. Riku read his body language and joined them, resulting in the trio sharing the bed together. </p><p>Tidus, Wakka and Selphie slept on sleeping bags on the floor. Everyone fell asleep rather quickly.</p><p>Except for Sora. Sora, just like the old days, had fallen asleep on the beach earlier that day, and wasn't tired at all now.</p><p>With every one asleep he had no choice but to wait, in the darkness and in silence. </p><p>Sora was not adapt to either of those things, and by the time midnight rolled around he had become fidgety and restless. </p><p>He rolled over and snuggled on top of Riku. Sora wasn't heavy at all, but Riku made a noise at the unexpected weight.</p><p>"I can't sleep."</p><p>"Why are you making that my problem?"</p><p>"I don't like being alone. You know that. I've been awake all night."</p><p>"That's what happens when you nap during the day."</p><p>"What were you dreaming about?"</p><p>"Going to sleep."</p><p>Sora spent the next few minutes blowing raspberries on Rikus cheek. Then he nibbled on him. Then he tugged on his ear lobe with his lips before giving it loads of little kisses. </p><p>Sora was overly affectionate and intimate considering they were friends, best friends, but still. </p><p>Nevertheless, Rikus walls came down and he couldn't help but swoon. It was admittedly nice to be smothered with affection. It made a change from being consumed by darkness. </p><p>Sora pressed his cheek against his. Riku could feel his butterfly kisses. </p><p>"What were you dreaming about?," Sora whispered again.</p><p>"Nothing interesting."</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"I was remembering when Tidus and I buried you in the sand, when we found you asleep on the beach that one time."</p><p>"You were dreaming of me?"</p><p>"I always dream of you."</p><p>"You don't think I'm interesting?"</p><p>Riku smiled. "Tidus was there too, don't be too offended."</p><p>"How did you feel about tonight? Tidus and Wakka are so much bigger now."</p><p>"Selphie still looks the same. But yeah, if Kairi hadn't done tonight, I never would have recognised the other two."</p><p>"How come everyone is so much bigger than me? I'm still so skinny."</p><p>"I like you little."</p><p>"You do? Why?"</p><p>"I just like you."</p><p>Sora put his cheek against his again. "I like you too."</p><p>"And you've got a bigger heart than any of us."</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>Sora blew a raspberry on his cheek again. Then he moved down his body, pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry on his tummy. Riku laughed lightly and swatted him away.</p><p>Sora gave him another snuggle. He rubbed Rikus stomach. Riku felt his belly get full of butterflies under his touch. He moaned. </p><p>He rubbed Soras back. Sora moaned. Soras hand slipped further up Rikus torso and he stroked Rikus nipple with his thumb.</p><p>They started to feel eachother up. Rikus hands slipped under Soras clothes to do so. Sora undid his pants so Riku could have easier access when he slipped a hand down his waistband.</p><p>They could feel eachother shudder under their touch. They could feel eachother heat up. They could feel eachothers heart beats speed up.</p><p>Sora made a gentle whimper in Rikus ear and Riku shivered. He patiently fondled him and started to recognise what kinds of touches made Sora make a sound, as if he was learning an instrument.</p><p>Sora slowly undressed, wanting to give Riku as much of his body to touch as possible. </p><p>In their periphery, one of the sleeping bags shuffled. It was Tidus'. They both froze.</p><p>Thankfully, a shuffle was all it was and Tidus hadn't woken up.</p><p>Sora put a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet, even though he was the one who'd been making noise in the first place. Then Sora kissed him. Riku immediately forgave him. He started rubbing him down again.</p><p>Sora swooned and tugged Rikus shirt off. </p><p>Riku lifted his hips, tipping Sora in a fun way which he enjoyed, to slip off his pants. He kicked them off his ankles.</p><p>"Pass them. Pass my pants."</p><p>He got a small tin of coconut oil out of the pocket, which he usually used on his hands as they were very battle worn.</p><p>He coated his middle finger and then pressed the tip against Soras rim. Sora groaned at the pressure.</p><p>Riku swirled his finger around the circle. After a while, he slowly slid it inside. Sora gave a long, drawn out moan into his mouth. He pressed back into it until Riku was down to the second knuckle. He'd never had anyone inside him before.... well he had. Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus, kind of Xion, a million people really. But no one like this. </p><p>Anyway, Riku kept the finger in him, while they continued to kiss softly. He wiggled it every now and then and Sora swooned.</p><p>He gave a whine when Riku pushed another inside. The first finger hadn't hurt at all but the second, while it didn't hurt, was much more uncomfortable.</p><p>Sora fondled Rikus penis with both hands. He stroked it, similar to how one would hold a hamster when having it run from one hand to the other over and over. The gentle treatment gradually made it get firmer, but Riku licked Soras palms and placed them back on him, to make the process go a bit faster.</p><p>"Sorry," Sora whispered, worried he hadn't been pleasuring him properly this whole time.</p><p>"You don't need to be sorry, you weren't doing anything wrong."</p><p>"Am I making you feel good?"</p><p>"You always make me feel good."</p><p>"I'm serious. Tell me what you want. I'll do it."</p><p>In his eagerness he'd gotten a bit loud and Selphie shuffled in her sleep, disturbed again. </p><p>Sora covered his mouth with both hands. He was taken back by the smell of Rikus genitalia and saliva on his hands and made another small noise of surprise.</p><p>Selphie stopped moving and continued snoozing. Sora sighed in relief. </p><p>"Sorry," Sora whispered. He kissed Rikus cheeks, he kissed down his neck. He climbed off of him and kissed down Rikus torso. He swirled his tongue in his belly button. Riku carried on fingering him through out.</p><p>Sora bit his lip nervously, looking at Rikus penis. He hesitantly licked the head with the tip of his tongue and flinched in surprise at the taste. Then he licked it again. He did it over and over until he was brave enough to put more of of tongue on it each time. The shy licks slowly turned into lapping at it like a drinking dog.</p><p>Riku lightly sighed and he gently parted his fingers to start stretching Sora. "D-does it feel good?," Sora whispered. </p><p>Riku nodded, "Yeah," he whispered. </p><p>Sora put some oil on his middle finger and put it inside Rikus backside, though not as tactfully as Riku had done him, he basically just shoved it in there. Rikus breath hitched and he spread his legs further in effort to make it more comfortable. Sora was continuing to lick his dick throughout and it helped. Riku closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. He pulled his foreskin down and Sora swirled his tongue around the head when it peaked out. "That felt good," Riku quietly encouraged.</p><p>"Yeah?" Sora asked optimistically before repeating it. </p><p>"Can you suck it a little?"</p><p>"Suck it..." Sora repeated carefully. He approached the head of his penis and slowly put his lips around it. He cautiously suckled on it. Riku felt Soras whole body shudder and his sphincter clenched around his fingers. Sora flinched in surprise when Riku pressed on the back of his head and he went deeper into his mouth. Riku maneuvered his head too-and-fro and Sora tried to just suck as Riku had asked.</p><p>He naturally started producing more saliva and it occasionally slipped too far down his throat, triggering his gag reflex ever so slightly. He coughed wetly, muffled from the cock filling his mouth, and drool was absolutely every where. He could hear Riku make the occasional moan in pleasure, especially when Soras throat clenched on him when he was beginning to choke, and Sora enjoyed that, so he sucked harder and swallowed on him more. He felt him get rock hard in his mouth - it was amazing.</p><p>Riku finally decided he was ready and pulled Sora off of him, saliva pouring out his cheeks in buckets, wet and sticky. The gasping noise Sora made was beautiful.</p><p>Riku took his fingers out of Sora, and wiped away the traces of feces on his finger. It was gross but that was an inevitability when you were having spontaneous anal with a virgin. It didn't bother him enough to make him stop.</p><p>Kairi rolled over and put her arm around Riku, making them both freak out a moment. Riku took Sora in his arms and rolled away, holding Sora at the very edge of the bed. Sora had Rikus arm wrapped around his neck and the other was pushing his cock inside of him. Sora gasped and Riku had to stop to cover his mouth.</p><p>"Is it all in?," Sora asked, his voice muffled by Rikus hand. It wasn't, but Riku looked around the room warily, as if he went further in he knew Sora would make more noise. Sora pushed his bottom out and it was a very good thing Riku was still holding him. Soras whole body reacted at the sensation and he put his leg in the air, wriggling his toes. Riku hooked his leg in his elbow, and then held Soras mouth again, keeping Soras leg doing the split right up to his head. He started thrusting. They both moaned and Sora reached back awkwardly in effort to cover Rikus mouth. Riku took his fingers into his mouth instead, sucking his fingers.</p><p>They enjoyed the thrusting for a while. Sora being barely able to breath somehow made everything feel better. </p><p>Rikus thrusting felt a thousand times better, Riku mouth felt a thousand times better, Rikus body smelled a thousand times better.</p><p>Sora couldn't use his other hand to touch his neglected cock, as it was clinging desperately to the bed frame to keep him balanced on the bed. He ejaculated while limp. </p><p>Sora teared up as semen poured out of him. </p><p>When Riku came, Sora spasmed and fell off the bed with a loud thump.</p><p>Kairi sat up with a start. Riku covered himself with the duvet. Kairi made to turn on the bedside lamp but Riku stopped her.</p><p>"I banged my head on the head board. Sorry. Go back to sleep. Its nearly morning."</p><p>"Where's Sora?"</p><p>"In the bathroom."</p><p>Kairi took a breath of relief but then made a face. "What's that smell?"</p><p>Riku was feeling around the mattress, desperately trying to find his clothes. </p><p>"I'll open a window," said Riku. He looked down and saw Sora on the floor, hastily putting his clothes back on. He passed Riku his pants and Riku gratefully shoved them on - backwards, but it was too dark to notice. He got out of bed, awkwardly stepped around the sleeping islanders and opened the window. The blast of cool air made Riku realise how hot and humid it was in there. He took a deep breath.</p><p>He was still sensitive, feeling his afterglow and every touch of even cool air added to the euphoria. </p><p>Now fully dressed, Sora crawled out of the room, presumably to the bathroom. </p><p>Riku went to join him. They had a quick shower together, during which Sora embarrassingly washed the cum and feces off Rikus cock. Riku didnt mind, he even joked about literally screwing the shit out of him. They had had too much fun for him to hold it against him.</p><p>They both had a fresh set of clothes anyway, so they changed and by the time they returned to bed, the first rays of dawn were peaking through the curtains. Of course, only then Sora started feeling tired.</p><p>Riku laid a towel down first, then they cuddled under the duvet. As Riku drifted off, he hoped Sora hadn't messed up his sleep cycle too</p><p>~The End~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>